


1187, Great Tree Moon 23: Progeny

by KelikZenair



Series: Three Houses Works [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelikZenair/pseuds/KelikZenair
Summary: Claude has been home for just over a month now, and Byleth confides in him about her anxieties surrounding their son.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Three Houses Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762996
Kudos: 12





	1187, Great Tree Moon 23: Progeny

Byleth leaned against the doorframe, staring out into the nursery.

Camio, her son, and the crown prince of Fòdlan, slept in a crib within. He was only a few days old, and his current rest was a brief respite for Byleth.

Claude, heading to bed himself, approached his wife, concerned.

"I've seen that posture before. Cocked head, leaning against the wall, staring wistfully…" He sighed, "What's on your mind, my love?"

Byleth shook her head, "It's just...remember, just before we fought Nemesis...when Rhea explained her origins- my origins?"

Claude nodded, "Of course. That's not exactly an easy thing to forget."

"I've been thinking...she said that she was a child of the Goddess, of Sothis. And that's why she could...do everything she could."

Claude crossed his arms, worry making itself visible on his face, "Yes…where are you going with this, By?"

"If Rhea was a child of the goddess, and her true form was the Immaculate One...and I'm the goddess reincarnated…"

Claude realized what she was implying, and looked into the nursery at Camio, "You don't think…?"

"I...I don't know. Obviously, things are different now...I am not Sothis. I myself don't have any other forms I can take, unlike her...but, even then...I...there's never been anyone- anything- like me before. And certainly not anyone like him…"

"Indeed. He's...unique."

Claude put a hand on Byleth's shoulder.

"Which is why you shouldn't worry."

Byleth turned her head towards him, confused, "What…?"

"You're afraid that he'll be like Rhea. But he's not like her. She was born from the progenitor god's blood. He was born from...other things."

Byleth laughed. Of course, for her, laughing never amounted to much more than a single, soft "ha".

"Sure, it's possible that he may have some sort of divine power. He may be like Rhea was. But there's no need to worry your perfect head about it, because it's only may." Claude smiled at her, "Listen, we're lucky enough to be surrounded by the exactly perfect people to ask about something like this. Tomorrow, let's talk to Seteth and Hanneman, I'm sure they'll have some information about Sothis and Rhea that will explain everything. But for tonight, don't worry. You've spent the better part of the last decade having to worry and plan for the worst. For at least one night, just let that go."

Byleth stared up at Claude, considering a rebuttal, before sighing and looking back down.

"I...I suppose I can try to do that…"

Claude smiled, "Good. Because you've earned it." He chuckled, "It wasn't long ago that he was still in there," Claude pointed to Byleth's stomach, "The fact that he's out here now is reason enough for you to deserve a few nights of rest."

Byleth smiled, "Alright, alright, you win…"

Claude smiled back, "I always do, don't I? Now, let's head to bed. After a day of caring for him, neither of us should be up at this hour."

The two of them walked back to their room, slipping into bed.

As Byleth laid in bed and waited for sleep to take her, she couldn't help but find herself occasionally snagged on a thought about the Immaculate One. The fear that her son could contain such power terrified her.

But every time those thoughts crept into her mind, she placed her head on Claude's chest. The rhythmic beating of his heart was always enough to abate her fears and anxieties. And that same rhythmic beating guided her swiftly into slumber.


End file.
